Piece O' Fluff
by SabRIna2
Summary: SLASH f/f Lana/Chloe, Fluffy fluff-ness, Takes place in Season 1 by the way.


A Piece of Fluff  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Lana or Chloe; they belong to their respective creators/companies. I also do not own Kristin Kreuk or Allison Mack which actually has nothing to do with this but I just thought I'd mention it. Anyway, this story contains scenes which may not be suitable for children under a certain age as in sex scenes and *gasp* even more heinous than that, it's between two GIRLS. *gasp* I know, scary isn't it? So if you can't handle it, don't read it and don't leave me comments about how lesbians are dirty whores. Oh and kids, don't ACTUALLY raid your parent's liquor cabinets.  
  
She was gorgeous, the object of Lana's teenage desires fully realized. Everything about her was perfect. When Chloe smiled, she looked as if the sun had just come up for the first time. And that was the smile currently directed at her. Just a smile of thanks for coffee poured, Lana knew but it didn't matter. That smile always made her knees weak and it had taken her forever to stop becoming a stuttering puddle of pathetic puppy love whenever Chloe spoke to her. It's too bad Chloe was drooling all over Clark Kent.  
"Earth to Lana…Hey, are you ok? You look like you're gonna pour that steaming pot of coffee right down my shirt. You're not going postal on me now, are you?" Lana's reminiscing came abruptly to an end at Chloe's words. She gulped as her eyes raked down the aforementioned area and how it would look all wet. Whoa, let's not get into that.  
"Oh, sorry Chloe. I've just had a lot on my mind," Lana said distractedly.   
"Well if you ever need to talk about it…," Chloe said reassuringly. Lana blushed. She could only imagine what Chloe would say if what she'd been thinking about was said out loud.  
"Thanks but I think I'll be fine."  
"Alright, I have to go. I guess I'll see you in school on Monday." As Chloe walked through the door, Lana breathed a sigh of relief. This little crush she'd been feeling was really getting to her. She'd only fully become aware of it recently but it seemed to have escalated to spectacular proportions. Before it occurred to her that she felt a little more than admiration for Chloe, it felt as if something had been nagging her in the back of her mind but she could never figure out what it was. All she knew then was that she suddenly felt a very strong urge to get to know Chloe better. But then in the girl's locker room one day as Chloe walked in a very small towel, water droplets beaded on her skin, her hair wet and dripping, it hit her. She was in love with Chloe and with that a strong amount of lust was mixed in. All she thought she may have felt for Clark was nothing compared to how this realization made her feel. In fact, Lana now understood that her feelings for both Clark and Whitney had been her subconscious trying to deny what it had been feeling all along. Everything just fell into place. Not even the fact that Chloe would probably never return her feelings could've dropped her from that high that day. That was all changing though. Now as her feelings became stronger, she desperately longed for Chloe to want her back.   
Lana checked her watch. Wow, it was already time to close up and go home. Lana groaned at the thought of going home. Seeing Dean and Nell together wasn't exactly on her list of most fun things to do. A conversation about a week ago replayed in her head.  
"…next time you don't have to lie about it. You can actually stay over. You're welcome anytime," Chloe's voice said in her head. Without another hesitation Lana closed up and headed over to Chloe's.   
  
Chloe looked up from the computer when she heard the bell ring. Hmmm, who would be over at this hour? Probably her parents but they were supposed to be on the Greyhound over to Metropolis. She opened the door to see Lana looking somewhat uncertain.  
"Uh…Hey Chloe, I decided to take you up on your offer. I just wasn't in the mood to be around Nell and Dean. Are you busy? I'm really sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have come. I'm going to go now."  
"Whoa, whoa, Lana, it's ok. Come on in. I'm glad you came. I wasn't busy," Chloe said with a smile.   
"Are you sure? I mean I probably should've called."  
"Of course I'm sure. Come in already. We'll have a good old fashioned girly sleepover. It'll be fun." Lana smiled as she thought of little girls in pink playing makeover and trying to reconcile that image with Chloe.  
"You have no idea how great that sounds."   
Lana flopped down on Chloe's bed with an uncharacteristic lack of grace.   
"So, you wanna talk about it?" Chloe asked as she sat down.  
"No, I don't want to be serious now. I just want to relax and have some fun."  
"Well in that case…" Lana was totally unprepared when Chloe smacked her with a rather large pillow. When she popped up to grab a pillow and retaliate, she fell off the bed with a thump, not realizing how close to the edge she was. She looked up to see Chloe bent over in hysterics.  
"You're gonna get it now." Lana chose the largest pillow she could find and smacked Chloe with it while she was still laughing. Chloe shielded herself with her arm and stayed that way until she fought her way to Lana. Soon, they were both hitting each other with the pillows. This continued until they were out of breath and laughing. As they caught their breaths, Chloe found Lana watching her.  
"What? Do I have something on my face?" Chloe asked still smiling.   
"No, you just look pretty when you're all flushed." As soon as Lana realized what she had said, her face turned a dark shade of pink.   
"Oh wow, thanks," Chloe said, caught slightly off guard and absurdly flattered but otherwise, thought nothing of it. Suddenly she thought of something, something which caused a mischievous spark to enter her eyes.  
"Hey, wanna have some fun?" Lana's heart skipped a beat at the look in Chloe's eyes.  
"Uh…sure, what do you have in mind?"   
"I know where my parents store the hard liquor. How about we raid the liquor cabinet, listen to music and talk about boys? I know, I know, it's hopelessly cliché but I feel I should participate in this peer pressure cycle that seems to run our school."  
"Well I guess that would be fun," Lana said, more than a little disappointed.   
"Oh don't look so sad. Good girls have to have fun once in a while." Lana raised an eyebrow.  
"Good girl?" Chloe looked at her skeptically.  
"Lana, you know you're a good girl."  
"Ok fine, you're right and you've peer pressured me into it."  
"Yay! Wow I'm better at this peer pressuring thing than I thought. Ok, I'll be right back." And with that Chloe left. Lana took this time to look around the room which she didn't have time to do before. Pillow fights do kind of keep one from enjoying scenery. The room was just as she would've imagined it to be, cluttered in a way that had more to do with the size of the room than messiness. There was a bulletin board with phone numbers, pictures and little notes to herself tacked on it. The screensaver on the blue I-Mac in the corner quoted some of Chloe's favorite bands. The sides of the monitor had been doodled on and covered with those little picture stickers. Everything about the room was personalized.   
Chloe came back with her arms loaded with various clinking bottles and shot glasses. She set them all on her bed.  
"Hey, how about we play a game? Sort of like Truth or Dare but if you don't want to answer the question or do the dare, you have to take a shot."  
"I guess that's alright. Who's starting first?"   
"I'll start first. Truth or Dare?"  
"Dare," Lana said after a second.   
"I dare you to step out side onto the porch and yell penis as loud as you can."  
"Haha, how about I take a shot?" Lana grimaced as the shot of vodka she had taken burned down her throat.  
"Fine by me. Your turn."   
"Truth or Dare?"  
"Truth."   
"Why Chloe, I thought I was supposed to be the good girl here," Lana teased while she thought of something to ask. An impish grin appeared on her face as she decided to abandon inhibitions and ask the question she had thought about constantly since that day in the locker room.  
"Ok here goes. Have you ever masturbated?"   
Chloe raised her eyebrows in surprise. This was more than a little out of character for the pretty ex-cheerleader. She debated between answering the question or taking the shot and then decided that if she didn't answer, it would seem like she had something to hide anyway.  
"Yes," Chloe mumbled quickly before she took a shot despite having answered the question, "Ok, my turn. Truth or Dare?" Lana felt a shock of pleasure run through her body at the thought of Chloe touching herself.  
"Truth."  
"Hmmm, let me think. Who do you fantasize about in our school?" Lana took a shot silently without responding.  
"No answer to a relatively tame question. Couldn't be that Lana Lang has something to hide…" Chloe teased but inwardly she was slightly worried. What if Lana was interested in Clark?   
"Alright my turn, Chloe. Truth or Dare?"  
"Ah, I sense a changing of topic. Well I'll concede this time. I choose Dare."  
"Ok, I dare you to streak down the block." Chloe laughed.  
"I'm sorry. I was wrong in calling you a good girl. I think I'll have to take a shot. It's a bit too nippy to be running around naked outdoors," she said, "Now it's my turn. Truth or Dare?"   
"Dare."  
"Ok, I dare you to call prank call Clark." Since neither girl was accustomed to alcohol, both were getting slightly tipsy.   
"What's his number?"  
"381-8257." Lana laid her hand on Chloe's knee as she dialed.  
"Wait, wait what should I say?" she whispered. Chloe suppressed an involuntary shiver at Lana's touch.   
"Whoa what was that?" she asked herself silently but shook it off as she considered Lana's question.  
"Um…Tell him that you're looking for Mike Hunt and that your name is Anita Bath."  
"Oh come on, Chloe. I expected better of you, Ms I'm A Star Journalist." Chloe giggled helplessly at this and fell onto her side.  
"Shut up! Don't blame me, I'm drunk," she said while she took another shot.  
"Really???"  
"Yeah."  
"Good me too." Lana quickly hushed up when she heard Clark answer.  
"Mom, I got it," she heard Clark say in the background, "Hello? Kent Residence, Clark speaking." She looked around the room frantically for ideas on what to say. Her eyes wandered to a lone "Aunt Sylvia" syrup bottle sitting on Chloe's desk.  
"Hello, young man," Lana said in a thick accent of unknown origin," This is your Aunt Sylvia. You best be pulling my g slice."   
"Lana? Is that you?" asked Clark's voice on the phone. She slammed the phone down as she and Chloe dissolved into giggles. When they had calmed down, Chloe decided to change into more comfortable attire.   
"Hey Lana, I'm going to change, ok?"  
"Sure, that's fine by me." Chloe discarded her clothing except for her underwear in one smooth motion. Lana swallowed hard as more of Chloe's body came into view. It was perfect, all milky white skin and beautiful curves. Suddenly a wave of dizziness swept over her possibly because of all the blood rushing away from her brain and to other places. The next thing she knew, Chloe's face was temptingly close to hers, oh so tempting.   
"Omigosh, Lana? Are you okay?" Chloe asked, frantically gnawing on her lower lip in worry. She held Lana's head in her lap still only clad in underwear.  
Lana's vision tunneled to Chloe's soft lips. She saw a small birthmark usually hidden by the fullness of Chloe's lower lip.  
"Yeah I'm fine. Just got a little dizzy there for a sec. Did you know you have a heart shaped birthmark under your lip? It's really sexy," she mumbled sleepily and lifted a hand to caress Chloe's face. The hand began to tangle itself in the silky, blonde strands of her hair while she sat uncertain of Lana's intentions. Just as she began to yield to the downward pressure of that hand, she felt it slacken and found Lana sound asleep on her lap.  
Lana awoke in the middle of the night to a soft moan coming from the person lying next to her. In fact, Chloe was literally wrapped around her. She peered over at the alarm clock. The red numbers flashed 3:30. Chloe was probably having a nightmare or something. Lana enjoyed the feeling of slightly sweaty limbs tangled with her own for a few minutes before she decided to move to wake the blonde. But the way Chloe suddenly whispered "Lana…" sent a shiver down her spine and for the first time, Lana noticed the heat emanating from between the legs wrapped around her and the minute movements that pushed Chloe's hips into her thigh.  
Chloe was standing in an empty classroom, only dimly aware that she might be dreaming. Lana walked into the room and stood directly in front of her. To her surprise, it was her who leaned in towards Lana. Their lips met. Chloe wrapped her arms around Lana. Lana slipped her hands into Chloe's shirt. They backed up onto the large teacher's desk. Lana gently pushed Chloe down and began to strip. When she was just in her underwear, she began to remove Chloe's clothes. Chloe pulled Lana towards her and moaned as their lips met again. Lana pushed her thigh between Chloe's. Chloe gasped and began to moan Lana's name.  
Lana was momentarily shocked. Was Chloe dreaming about her? As Chloe's damp panty covered mound came in contact with her thigh again, she became aware that she too was beginning to react. For the second time that night, her gaze went to Chloe's lips. She lowered her head and met Chloe's lips with hers. All of a sudden, Chloe's body shook in orgasm. Gradually, Chloe's eyes opened.  
"Lana?" she asked sleepily. What happened in the dream and their positions on the bed suddenly hit her.   
"Oh my god, Lana, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-" Before Chloe could finish her sentence, a pair of soft lips silenced her. She found herself kissing Lana back with a passion she didn't know she possessed. A warm tongue licked insistently against her lips and they parted in invitation. Lana pulled Chloe closer and rolled on top of her. With difficulty, she pulled away and groaned when she saw Chloe's disheveled hair, her eyes glazed over with need and her reddened, swollen lips. She looked away for a moment and asked the most difficult question she'd ever asked in her life.  
"Chloe, are you sure you want to do this?" Chloe knew what the question would be before it had left Lana's lips. She also knew that suddenly she was extremely attracted to her and that she wanted to dispel that horrible uncertainty haunting Lana's eyes. Chloe had never been attracted to girls before but the warmth she felt when she looked at Lana was enough to make sure she would go through with this. With her decision made, Chloe slid her fingertips lightly down to Lana's chin and firmly forced their eyes to meet.   
"Lana, I want you more than I've wanted anyone in my entire life." Lana felt tears spring to her eyes at these words. She had wanted this for so long. Even through the reassuring words she hesitated.  
"Even more than Clark?" she asked anxiously. Chloe smiled at the insecurity in her voice. There was no doubt as she said the words she knew she meant.  
"Yes, even more than Clark. That was just a ridiculously embarrassing crush. In fact, it was even less than that. He's my best friend and he's cute. Smallville doesn't have too many options you know. I guess I just settled. When he fell for you, I totally understood why. I almost felt I could relate. I don't know why I didn't see it before."   
"Oh Chloe, you have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear you say those words. Promise me this isn't a dream," Lana breathed out in what resembled a sigh of relief. All these long months that she'd been longing for Chloe coalesced into this one moment. Lingering just a little bit longer in class to watch her pack up her books, lying awake in bed, knowing it would never happen, feeling her heart break a little every time Chloe looked at Clark. Every stupid clichéd song about unrequited love seemed written especially for her…well if you changed the pronouns a little.   
"I won't just promise you, I'll show you…" Chloe whispered softly into Lana's ear. She became more confident when she felt Lana shiver and licked and nibbled slowly around the small pink shell. Then she kissed down her jaw-line, finally brushing past her lips.  
"You are so beautiful," she whispered  
Much to Chloe's surprise, she found herself impatiently pulled onto the other girl's lap. She moaned in pleasure at the sudden aggressive side the petite brunette was displaying. Lana's hands wandered from their customary spot tangled in Chloe's hair to caress her face, slide down her shoulders and finally reaching their goal. As her fingers began to knead Chloe's breasts, she stared into her eyes, trying to gauge a reaction.   
Chloe arched her back, moving closer to Lana's hands.  
"Oh my god, Lana, you're driving me crazy," she muttered gutturally. Lana blushed, still a little uncertain of herself. She felt Chloe's nipples, swollen and hard against her palms even covered by layers of clothing. Teasingly, Lana stroked around them in larger and larger circles with a single finger, careful not to touch the sensitized areas. When Chloe could take the teasing no longer, she quickly lowered Lana onto the bed and spread out on top of her. Lana caught her air of urgency and unconsciously spread her legs. The slight movement caught Chloe's attention and she immediately took advantage of it, grinding her thigh into Lana's wet center. She began to rock back and forth rhythmically, encouraged by Lana writhing under her. The brunette's moans began to increase in volume and rate signaling an impending orgasm but just before the pressure became too much, she asked Chloe to stop.  
"Wait, Chloe, as hard as this is to say, not yet." Lana said this with her eyes screwed tightly shut, trying with much difficulty to regain her composure, her breathing fast and irregular.  
"Don't worry. You're not the only one it's hard for," Chloe stated with a blush staining her already rosy cheeks.  
"If you keep looking at me like that, I don't think I would even need you to touch me before…" Lana trailed off, leaving a message she knew the other girl understood. She quickly hopped off the bed, heading for the small stereo opposite the bed and quickly perused Chloe's large CD collection. The latest Saves the Day album caught her eye. The familiar strains of Nightingale floated through the room sweetly. Lana then rejoined Chloe on the bed, humming along.  
She trailed her hand lightly down the side of Chloe's torso from her breasts to her hips. Chloe's breathing began to increase.  
"And I will flail under these lights that seep down from the bitter sky tonight…" Lana's clear voice joined harmoniously with the music playing. She kissed down Chloe's neck, singing along between kisses.  
"And I will kick and beat my wrists together. Feel an ocean breathing wave, feel them licking at my face…" Lana's singing stopped briefly to nibble at the sensitive spot just between Chloe's neck and shoulders.  
"Ceilings don't exist and there are no floors beneath me. If I were king of this night, would you become my queen?" The song crescendoed into the chorus. The truth of the words hit her as she sang each line to Chloe, knowing she meant them.  
"And I hope your majesty, that you like your position. I'll do anything I can to keep you by my side and I'll stare off through the darkness to find us a kingdom. Just kiss me before I go…" Lana lovingly pulled off the blonde's shirt and opened the catch to her bra. The music stepped into the background as Lana's mouth found Chloe's nipple. She swirled her tongue around the hardened bud. Chloe gasped in pleasure. She gently pulled Lana closer, intensifying the wonderful sensations going through her body. Not one to leave things half finished, Lana lavished the same attention on the opposite breast.   
"Um…I think one of us is a bit overdressed," Chloe managed to gasp out. She immediately regretted her words when Lana pulled away. However, that regret was soon replaced by something entirely different as Lana stripped off her own shirt and bra, straddled on her lap. Chloe followed with the rest of her clothing and before long both were fully undressed.   
Lana again lowered herself on the length of Chloe's body. She closed her eyes, trying to imprint the feeling of Chloe's bare skin against her own into her memory. Slowly and deliberately, Lana kissed her way down Chloe's flat belly. When she finally reached the top of the small triangle of fine blonde hair, she stopped and began kissing the soft skin of her inner thighs. Chloe began to arch her hips in frustration, eagerly anticipating what was to come. (No pun intended.)   
Chloe was totally unprepared for the shock of pleasure that shook her entire body when Lana's mouth lightly brushed past her damp curls. She parted her thighs further. Lana slipped a finger into the slick folds, taking advantage of the increased access. Chloe moaned and tried to move Lana deeper inside her. Encouraged by the reaction, Lana slipped another finger in, feeling her own body react to the tightness spasming around her fingers. Chloe shuddered when she felt the tip of Lana's tongue touch her most intimate areas. Lana slowly and thoroughly explored the new territory until she reached the sensitive bundle of nerves. Her mouth closed around it, lightly stroking with her tongue while simultaneously thrusting with her fingers. When Chloe began to thrust back and throaty moans filled the room, Lana increased the speed and pressure of her stroking. Suddenly Chloe stiffened and cried out Lana's name. Lana slowed her fingers when she felt the tremors begin.   
Eager to please Lana, Chloe quickly recovered and flipped Lana on her back. She gently kissed her.  
"Lana, that was amazing," she said in between light kisses down Lana's neck. Her hands lightly brushed over nipples taut in excitement. A groan reverberated from the throat underneath her lips and long legs wrapped around her bare thigh. Hot skin, slick with excitement, slid against her. Chloe pressed herself closer as Lana thrusted her hips up. Faster and faster they moved together. Instinctively sensing that Lana would soon come, Chloe pulled away, resisting when Lana tried to reach for her. She lowered herself between Lana's thighs and tentatively flicked her tongue over the hardened clitoris. Lana trembled and buried her fingers in her hair. Chloe swirled her tongue over the sensitive area. The fingers in her hair tightened. She sucked the swollen bud into her mouth pushing Lana over the edge. Chloe's tongue entered her during the first tremors, getting her first taste of Lana's arousal. She followed the rhythm of the contractions until they slowed.   
Chloe stretch out with Lana on the bed, lying face to face with her. Lana smiled sleepily, hardly believing what had happened the last few hours. It was like a dream come true. Unable to resist, she raised her head and brushed her lips past Chloe's. Chloe wrapped her arms around her. Soon after, Lana fell asleep in her arms. But Chloe found that she couldn't sleep although she was exhausted. Her world had just been flipped upside down. All that time trying to sort out her conflicting feelings, part of her believing that Lana was competition while another part longing to accept the earnest offers for friendship the other girl had been selflessly extending. Now everything was different. Unexpectedly, she now felt a need to protect the girl in her arms, to safeguard her from any hurt. As if Lana knew what she were thinking, she snuggled deeper into Chloe's arms, effectively calming Chloe's swirling emotions and she finally succumbed to sleep.  
Lana woke up, feeling the warm sun shining on her face. Sometime during the night, Chloe had ended up spooning behind her. Outside, snowflakes fell in a soft layer on the ground. The sun's rays danced off in an almost blinding display of bright, white snow. Lana jumped off the bed. She pressed her face against the window with a delighted giggle. Chloe watched her, smiling.  
"You're so cute!" Lana jumped at the sound of Chloe's voice.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."   
"Don't worry. It was well worth it, watching you get so excited over snow," Chloe said laughing, "Well I better go shower. I'm not exactly feeling minty fresh right now."   
"Why don't I join you? I mean I have to shower too and what kind of guest would I be if I needlessly wasted water," Lana joked. Suddenly a vision of slippery soap and hot mouths entered both girls' minds and they ran into the shower.  
Outside, Lana and Chloe sat on the stoop cuddled up next to each other for warmth. Chloe had an almost giddy smile on her face as she reached onto Lana's lap where her hands were and intertwined their fingers. Lana laid her head on Chloe's shoulder, feeling contentment flow through her. The ending of a song sifted its way through her thoughts. She dimly recognized it as the song they had been listening to last night. To her surprise, Chloe's voice floated to her ears.  
"The nightingales are singing now/ They're calling out our marriage to our subjects on their knees/ Their jewelry is thrown into the air/ They sigh at their release/ As their shackles hit the ground/ The trumpets call out now/ We're home at last," she sang softly. Lana stared at her, shocked. Chloe looked at her quizzically.  
"What?" Chloe asked. Lana shook her head quickly.  
"Nothing, it's just that this moment feels so perfect. I feel like I belong here with you. It feels like…home," Lana said, realizing as the words moved past her lips that she meant them. 


End file.
